Dreamcatcher - A Warrior Cat Fan Fiction
by NatCat1289
Summary: 'The poison is still in your system. It's waiting for the right time. It's just waiting to reach your heart and destroy everything...' After the Great Battle, most cats have tried to forget. Ivypool still can't. She's more alone than ever. Can she really forget? And why do nightmares keep haunting her of the same cat? T in case. A Hawk x Ivy Fan Fic.
1. What It Comes Down To

**WHAT IT COMES DOWN TO - Prologue**

 _The worst feeling is the feeling that you're not special. Not worth attention. Not worth being noticed. It's in that moment that you want someone, something to take you away. That's what happened the first time. You close your eyes and wish, pray, for that one thing to take you to another world. And you end up in darkness, wrapped in shadows, calling you and whispering your name. You think at first that it's the best thing ever, that he's noticed you, noticed that you're your own person._

 _But then your find out that it's all false; everything you loved, that thing which saved you from being lost in the shadow of your sister. It's all fake. That comment which made your heart flutter, your chest swell with pride. That advice he gave you, which showed everyone that you could do it. It was all false, fake. And do you know what? It's the loneliest feeling in the world. To find out that you're still just a shadow. That no one cares for you. That you've been dreaming this whole time, stuck in a reality fed on lies. And when you find that it's all a lie? You break down. The gig is up. You fold in on yourself and become a paper airplane. A slight breeze could break you. Your heart has been shattered, scattered all over the floor. Everything is gone. You turn cold. Hateful. Scared._

 _You're nothing at all. Nothing. You're just a ghost now. And it's all because of that one dream. You didn't know that it'd soon turn into a nightmare - how could you? Well, the nightmares are gone now._

 _But, are they really? The poison is still in your system. It's waiting for the right time._

 _It's just waiting to reach your heart and destroy everything._

 **THE GREAT BATTLE: Before**

'No!' As Breezepelt reared up to attack a WindClan warrior, Ivypool launched herself at him. Smashing into Breezepelt's flank, she sent him flying. 'You can't fight for the Dark Forest!'

'Are you crazy?' Breezepelt struggled free and stared at her. 'This is what we've been training for!'

'But you can't believe that this is right!' Suddenly, claws raked Ivypool's cheek. Pain shot through her and she staggered sideways.

Thistleclaw loomed other her, his lip curled to show long, yellow teeth. 'Traitor!'

'I'm no traitor!" Ivypool hissed. 'I've been loyal to my Clan all along! I only came to the Dark Forest to find out what you were planning!'

Her heart froze as Hawkfrost appeared behind Thistleclaw's shoulder. Then Snowtuft landed beside her, his eyes darkening with hate...

(Little skip in 'ere)

'We've trapped her!' Thistleclaw called over his shoulder.

Hawkfrost strode into the tiny clearing. 'Did you really think you'd live after betraying me?' His blue eyes shone as he at Thistleclaw and Snowtuft. 'Let's make her death slow.' He growled...

(And skippy)

She struggled away from them, crashing into hard muscle. Hawkfrost was behind her now. He stabbed his claws into her shoulders. With a gasp, Ivypool saw his teeth flashing beside her throat. Then a black pelt flashed over the top of the gorse. Paws landed with a thump beside her.

'Get off her!' Hollylead yowled...

Ivypool stared at the black she-cat. 'You saved my life!'

Hollyleaf staggered and fell to the ground.

'Hollyleaf!' Ivypool darted to her side and saw blood pulsing from a wound in her neck...

 _All copyright stuff goes to Erin Hunter, rightful owner of the Warrior Cat book series and merchandise. I take no ownership to the content. The insert on the Great Battle was from The Last Hope, no copyright intended. I only used the excerpt as it will make it a bit easier for the reader to understand... kind of like a 'previously'. No more spoilers, hun, you'll just have to read the actual book!_

 _R &R for more.. thanks lovelies!_

 _Kisses,_

 _-Nat xx_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Her eyes snapped open. She was shaking uncontrollably. It was the same nightmare, over and over and over again. The same cat, his piercing ice blue eyes staring into her soul, like chips of ice. Walking through flames and never wavering, coming straight at her. His broad shoulders silhouetted against the licking flames. Always the same. Always as scary as the time before.

"Are you okay, Ivypool?" Her sister, Dovewing asked, her white face appearing in the early morning darkness. "You were crying out and I was worried."

"I'm fine.." Ivypool trailed into silence. They both silently knew that it wasn't alright, wasn't fine. Too many cats were killed in the Great Battle against the Dark Forest. It had barely been a moon since, but it seemed like just the day before.

"Are you sure?" Dovewing asked, concern etched into her voice.

Though the worry was a turn from all of her whining, Ivypool still felt a bit of hate and jealousy towards her sister. Dovewing was perfect; she was talented, pretty and special. Thankfully, Jayfeather had been busy in the Medicine Cat den, and Lionblaze had been constantly hunting and helping Dustpelt rebuilding the dens.

"Shall we go hunting?" Ivypool suggested. She needed to get out of the cramped Apprentices Den, and get some air.

"That's a good idea." Dovewing agreed and Ivypool pushed herself to her paws, pushing out of the den, and into the sunshine.

She and Dovewing headed into the forest, stride for stride. Ivypool lifted her muzzle and drew in the scents. One scent caught her attention and she dropped into a hunting crouch. She pulled herself forward until she could see a tiny brown mouse, nibbling at seeds on the forest floor.

Her muscles tensed and she leaped forward, planting the mouse to the floor and killing it quickly. She came back up, the warm body still in her jaws, and smiled slightly at Dovewing.

"Great catch!" Dovewing praised and then her ears pricked forward. "Vole." She hissed quickly and dove into a bush.

Ivypool waited, burying the mouse. She sat down and placed her tail over her paws, tilting her head and listening to the forest sounds. Birds chirped and leaves crackled. The bush rustled and Ivypool's eyes darted to the greenery. Dovewing reappeared, a vole in her jaws and a happy look in her eyes.

"That's a good catch." Ivypool nodded. "I'm sure that Purdy would appreciate that."

Dovewing blinked in acknowledgement, and the two sisters headed back to camp. They pushed through the bramble barrier, catches in their jaws, and were greeted by Lionblaze.

"Hunting?" Lionblaze guessed. "Well, give that to Purdy, Greystripe and Sandstorm."

"Greystripe and Sandstorm?" Dovewing asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"They've retired to the elders den just now." Lionblaze explained. "If you had been here, you would have heard Bramblestar announce it."

"Sorry." Dovewing mumbled. "But hunting is part of the warrior code, remember? And Cloudtail would be complaining all night long, otherwise - we'd never hear the end of it!"

Lionblaze purred in agreement. "I'm going on Dawn patrol. Squirrelflight ordered patrols. Dovewing you're on Sun-high patrol, and Ivypool, you're on Moonhigh patrol."

Ivypool groaned. "Why me?"

Dovewing nudged her playfully. "C'mon, Greystripe will start eating his ticks if we don't hurry up!"

"Okay, wait for me!" Ivypool bounded after her sister, for once happy since the Great Battle.

 _Thanks for reading! I really hoped you liked it! R &R for more, people! Also, I do not own Warrior Cats, much to my sadness. _

_Kisses,_

 _\- Nat xx_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - Jayfeather**

Jayfeather stretched and nosed a pile of juniper berries into a small pile, his noses tingling with the scents of the herbs in the Medicine Cat den. Another familiar scent clouded his scent glands and he turned to find Ivypool padding into the den.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked, curiosity burning under his pelt. Ivypool wouldn't usually volunteer to be anywhere near a cat involved in the prophecy; she was still sensitive after the Great Battle.

"I need poppy seeds." Ivypool mewed flatly. He could tell that she was anxious and exhausted. He flicked his tail in annoyance.

"I can't just give you poppy seeds unless it's for a good enough reason." Jayfeather told her, and he was hit with a wave of guilt and anger from Ivypool. And fear.

"I keep having nightmares." She explained. "I won't be able to get to sleep..."

"Well, what happens in these dreams?" Jayfeather settled down, curling his tail around his paws and waiting for Ivypool to respond.

She never responded. All he got in reply was a flurry of memories; of Hawkfrost looming over her, his teeth flashing, the sinking fear in Ivypool's stomach. And then a black pelt and the unmistakable green eyes of Hollyleaf. Ivypool then standing over Hollyleaf's body, staring at blood pulsing through a wound in her neck.

Jayfeather came back to reality and felt his stomach turn. So that was what really happened to Hollyleaf.

"You looked at my memories." Ivypool snarled angrily. "I don't want you to do that ever. Again."

"Okay, sorry..." Jayfeather mumbled, shaking from the memories. "Do you want these poppy seeds or not?"

"Thank you." Ivypool scurried away, bundle of poppy seeds in her jaws.

Once she was gone, Jayfeather's shoulders sagged, the memory still lingering in his mind. Hawkfrost killed Hollyleaf. He suddenly remembered the screeching outside and then Ivypool being pushed into his den, her wounds needing treating, and her mumbling curses under her breathe. She must have been cursing Hawkfrost...

Jayfeather curled in a ball, pressing his muzzle into his tail and closing his eyes.

 _Thanks for reading! Please R &R... Jay would appreciate it very much. _

_Kisses,_

 _\- Nat xx_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - Ivypool**

Ivypool opened her eyes. Well, she didn't really open them. It was just dark one moment and searing heat the next. Bright red flames danced before her and then he prowled towards her, the muscles rippling underneath his dark tabby pelt and his ice-blue eyes gleaming.

Ivypool stepped back, shaking her head and shivering, though the heat was lapping at her pelt like the tongue of another cat. The tom didn't stop, and strode straight towards her, never wavering until he was a few fox-lengths away.

Then it all disappeared, and she was bathed in darkness again until sunlight pierced her eyelids. She shot awake, the fear of the nightmare clinging to her pelt.

Ivypool could see Dovewing's green eyes glinting at the edge of the Apprentice's den. "Another nightmare?" Dovewing meowed.

"Yes." Ivypool replied, barely audible and only just a whisper. Her throat was dry and she felt sick. The nightmare always left her feeling like this - Like there was impending doom, something to do with that tom.

"I'm sure Lionblaze could get us to do something." Dovewing spoke up again, stretching in her nest and then padding towards the exit.

"Okay." Ivypool pulled herself up and followed, only to crash into Dovewing's haunches. "Sorry... hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Dovewing replied distantly. "Just my hearing acting up. I still haven't gotten used to not having my super-hearing thing."

Ivypool snorted. "Yeah, well, this is what it's like for us every day."

Dovewing only shrugged in reply. Ivypool pushed forward and found the sunlight burning into her pelt. She winced visibly, remembering the searing heat of the flames, and could almost feel the flames. She closed her eyes but could only imagine his blue eyes. She growled in frustration.

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing's voice brought her back to reality. Her sister was calling the golden tom over to them. "Could you get Ivypool to do something? I'm going hunting with Bumblestripe."

Before either could reply, Dovewing was trotting away, Bumblestripe following her. Ivypool unsheathed her claws and dug them into the earth.

"Do you want to go on patrol?" Lionblaze offered. "Or hunting? Greystripe would probably like-"

"Um, no thanks." Ivypool didn't feel like finding her sister and Bumblestripe together. That would be disgusting and awkward. "Is there anything else I could do?"

"You could help Jayfeather." Lionblaze suggested. "Or you could go for a walk. I can see you're shaking, by the way. Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Ivypool shook her head, flinging the lingering dream away. "I think I'll go for a walk, if that's okay with you?"

Lionblaze nodded. "You may want to check the Shadowclan border. They've been quiet recently, and that's never a good sign."

"Oh, yeah, they may be planning something evil!" Ivypool joked. "Like how to make us attract a load of ticks! So evil!"

Lionblaze chuckled. "Off you go then!"

"Okay!" Ivypool got half way and then paused. "I thought you wanted me to stay forever!"

Lionblaze flicked his ears to show he'd heard and then Ivypool turned, sprinting into the forest, the leaves falling all around her.

She skid to a stop at the Shadowclan border and began sniffing, checking that the scent markers were in the right places, when a voice made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up to find herself face-to-face with a dark tabby. For a moment, she was scared that it was her nightmare-tom, only to find that it was Tigerheart.

"I was checking the markers." Ivypool replied coolly, standing straighter and staring at the tabby. "Though I think you're doing something else."

"You're on our territory." The Shadowclan tom hissed angrily, the fur along his neck rising.

"Actually, you're on ours." Ivypool countered. "You may only be one paw into our territory, but it still counts."

Tigerheart hissed and stepped back. "Fine, you got away with it this time." Before Ivypool could shoot another comment at him, he turned and trotted back into his territory.

 _Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. R &R for my sake (You don't get anything Tigerheart - ha ha). Sorry, I totally hate Tigerheart. Please don't bash me. _

_Thank you,_

 _\- Nat xx_


End file.
